White Feather Legion
The White Feather Legion is one of the largest military forces upon Dawn. They are led by the Sky Elves, although they have support from the Tree and Dragon Elves. Government The White Feather Legion is ruled by a council of fifteen Elves, five of each race that are a part of the legion. A monarch also rules, although the monarch shares equal power to the council. The White Feather Legion's capital is Chi Uni, located in the Enatzu Cluster of the Azurian Isles. A large castle was built there in the early years of the nation, decorated with Azurian Steel, Chouran Gold, and marble. Military The White Feather Legion has one of the greatest military forces in Dawn, able to make the most powerful foe surrender or die. Each race of the White Feather Legion provides soldiers. Sky Elves The Sky Elven military is based on air soldiers and parasoldiers. Draenimo, or Dragonbirds, are heavily breeded for both warfare and transportation. Every unit in the Sky Elven army flies with a Draenimo mount. Chidrae are also breeded for the Sky Commanders. The Sky Elven military is divided into thirty squadrons of one hundred thousand Sky Elves each. Each squadron is composed of sixty thousand Chizao, or Sky Archers, who are masters of the bow. Twenty thousand Chinae, or Sky Blades, are trained in the art of the sword and have special armor with ah especially aerodynamic design that allows these units to jump from their Dragonbird mounts and assault any target. Fifteen thousand Chimyre, or Sky Mages, are selected for their natural ability to manipulate their surroundings with Magic. These Chimyre are trained in the Pyro, Qai, and Siro trees to heal friendly soldiers and disable powerful enemies. Five thousand Chinyra, or Sky Commanders, dominate the battlefield, clad in Chouran Gold armor gilded with Azurian Steel. These Chinrya are masters of magic and wield an Azurian Steel lance. Chinrya do not fly with Dragonbirds like other soldiers, but rather with Chidrae. Chinrya also have a unique sort of gliding device attatched to their armor which allows them to glide around three times as fast as Chinae. Dragon Elves The Dragon Elven military is completely based upon dragon riders. Every able Dragon Elf fights in the military with his or her dragonmate. The Dragon Elven military is very simple: it is several squadrons of dragon riders who fight as best they can with their dragons. A select few are able to use magic. Ronan Cave Dragons and Zeryan Blood Dragons are bred in Rona for each individual Dragon Elf. Tree Elves The Tree Elves of Zeyr have a very balanced army and do not fight from the sky like the Sky and Dragon Elves. The Tree Elves form groups of seven soldiers, three swordsmen, three archers who shoot from afar, and one mage trained in the Era tree to act as a medic. Several thousand of these groups fight, creating a balance on land that can slaughter opponents. History The White Feather Legion was formed in the year 2555 in an effort to unify the Sky Elves of the Azurian Isles under one common force. King Drake of Peace. In the year 2556, construction for the keep of Chi Uni began, serving as the capital. The White Feather Legion declared war on the neighboring Sea Elves of the Jagged Sea in the year 3342 after a small army of White Feather soldiers were killed by the hand of the Sea Elves. The war had been going on since, although large battles occur only every few decades. In the year 3980, the legion begins to settle on Zeyr. The native Tree Elves begin to fight back, but quickly surrender in 3989. The Tree Elven people joined the White Feather Legion in order to keep their home. In the year 4978, the Dragon Elves joined the White Feather Legion after Rhea Draekor became Queen. The Sky Elves agreed to help the Dragon Elves defeat the Jade Elves and the Dragon Elves agreed to help the Sky Elves defeat the Sea Elves. Category:Article Category:Group Category:Azurian Isles